Current vehicle regulations require that automobiles be equipped with occupant protection systems. One typical occupant protection system is a seat belt which physically restrains the occupant during a potential impact or deceleration event. In order to accommodate various sizes and shapes of occupants, seats of motor vehicles are provided with a fore-and-aft adjustment mechanism to enable the occupant to position themselves a desired distance from the vehicle instrument panel or other object in the vehicle, such as a forward seatback. In known systems, anchorages for the seat belts are fastened to the vehicle floor proximate the outboard sides of the seat. When the seat position is adjusted, the seat belt becomes tightened or loosened around the occupant, requiring it to also be readjusted. Mounting the seat belt anchorages to a movable portion of the seat may avoids this situation, however, such designs impose cost and weight penalties since the adjuster must be designed to withstand more extreme mechanical loads. Accordingly, while such systems work well for their intended purpose, it is desirable to provide an improved seating system.